


[Podfic] There Are No Wolves in California

by Algorithms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Angst, Author cries into cheap wine, Crying, Everyone will hate me for this, M/M, Misery, No Sex, No there is no magical cure fo frontotemporal dementia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Seriously you will hate me, Yes someone dies, i don't even know where this came from, please heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algorithms/pseuds/Algorithms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grieving Derek Hale returns to Beacon Hills.<br/>He meets Stiles Stilinski, a boy suffering frontotemporal dementia, who has delusions that Derek is a werewolf.<br/>He's crazy.<br/>And maybe he's just what Derek needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There Are No Wolves in California

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Are No Wolves in California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868132) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



**Download (no music)** : [mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p6i1uywtvutcsrp/There_are_no_wolves_in_california_%28no_music%29.mp3) (31.03 MB)

 **Length** : 00:33:49

 **Download (with music)** :[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/obn5f3hm6dn86rn/There_are_no_wolves_in_california.mp3)(34.68 MB)

 **Music** : Ständchen by F.Schubert

 **Length** : 00:37:48

**Author's Note:**

> For me, this story is as hopeful as it is sad. It's about moving on and grieving. I really liked it the first time I read it (and the second and third) and I wanted to be able to listen to it. So here it is!
> 
> Thanks to DiscontentedWinter for allowing me to podfic!
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome :)


End file.
